


【Minewt】Dear Vampire 01

by Bymichi



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bymichi/pseuds/Bymichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當Newt從黑暗中睜開眼睛時，映入眼簾的卻是只有完整無缺的天花板。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Minewt】Dear Vampire 01

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個以原著為基底，但又加入一些吸血鬼原素、個人喜好佔大部份的同人文。  
> CP為：Minewt、Thomas/Teresa，為了不會串錯字所以以下文章內的名字一律使用台灣的中文譯名。  
> 未來、未來也許會有肉也說不定，這些都是未知因素。
> 
> 為了劇情需要，原創角色眾多，但一律無與原作角色的愛情傾向僅有互動。

閃焰症在短短數日內就幾乎充斥了全身各個角落，紐特必須花很大的力氣才讓那兇猛的空咚不從深處衝出來。為什麼偏偏只有他？為什麼就只有他？對於上帝的不公平感到憤恨，但是又覺得安慰。至少，不是民豪、至少不是湯馬士、至少不是他在乎的每一個人。

 

在迎接黑暗的時候，在迷宮幽地的記憶猶如跑馬燈一樣閃過腦海。

 

紐特跟四、五十人一起在幽地的草地上醒來、他們驚慌失措、他們互相圍毆，直到第一個領袖被選了出來，有了基本的規則狀況才稍微好點；他被選上成了飛毛腿的隊長，第一次進入石牆探索將一部份的地圖畫出來；目睹鬼火獸的模樣，他的恐懼再次回歸；再度進入迷宮，第一次的自殺未遂……

 

太多太多的第一次都是在迷宮幽地裡，紐特對湯馬士說過他恨透了這個地方。一半是真話一半是謊話，因為有許多的回憶都是從這裡創造。甚至是，首次的談戀愛。紐特曾對自己的對象有過許多妄想，但現實永遠不會跟夢想一樣。即使在幽地裡，他們的行為和平常沒倆樣看似沒人發現，但實際上已經被不少人知道了。例如艾爾比、例如煎鍋、例如伽利，但大家都默不作聲當作看不見不知道。

 

甚至還會在些時候提供他們隱私、獨處的時間，畢竟在迷宮幽地這個地方要悠閒實在很難。想起了艾爾比，紐特發覺自己的嘴角似乎微微的勾了起來。

 

沒錯，他現在可以去陪艾爾比了。那個瞎卡頭到底有沒有在另一個地方出錯？一直以來都是他為各種行動作出思考，但現在少了他會變得如何實在無法想像。喔對了，還有查克。他要告訴這孩子湯馬士像個寶寶一樣哭的撕心裂肺，相信這孩子會大笑不止。

 

雖然有個人他放心不下，但是他相信對方絕對不會有任何問題的。很睏、睏得要命，眼皮再也睜不開了，就讓他好好睡一覺吧。等到這個世界再也沒有閃焰症、瞎卡狂客才來叫醒他吧，現在他只想好好的休息。

 

意識逐漸離去的時候，紐特聽到了和狂客不一樣的聲音，那不是尖叫、不是在垃圾堆裡翻找或者鬥毆的聲音，那是令人莫名安心說話聲。

 

「歡迎成為『吸血鬼』，菜鳥。」

 

緩慢地睜開眼睛，剎那間映入眼簾的是完整無缺的天花板還有淡淡的好聞的花香。被如此詭異的景象驚醒他猛然地掙扎起來，在這個過程中發現此刻他躺的是應該是被稱呼為「床」的物品。疑惑霎時出現，在他的記憶中最後一個畫面是他讓湯馬士向他開槍了結他的生命。所以，這裡就是天堂？抑或地獄？

 

「不幸的是，這裡還是現實。」倏地！一把聲音讓他從疑問中驚醒。轉向聲音來源，出現在眼前的是一個陌生的男子。「哈、昏睡了兩天的菜鳥終於起來。」男子的臉上儘是嘲諷，還有那醜不拉嘰的外表讓他想起伽利。「維特。別忘了你當初可是一個星期都還沒醒來，久得我們以為你都不會重生了。」另一把聲音突然插入。

 

紐特不清楚對方到底在說什麼，只抓住了「重生」這個關鍵字。另一個人或許該稱為她？她對名為維特的男子翻了翻白眼，大概是看到他茫然不知的模樣，她開始解說了起來。「嗨菜鳥。我叫做卡莉，別擔心現在很安全。在這裡你不用擔心那些狂客、不用擔心閃焰症。唯一要擔心的，就是你需要忍住想要血欲望。」卡莉是亞裔人，獨特的亞洲人相貌讓他想起了民豪。

 

或許是看出了他的疑惑，卡莉先是遞了杯水給他讓他喝了口再度說明。「你知道為什麼你沒有死亡嗎？」紐特搖頭，他那時確實是明顯地感覺到子彈陷入肌膚裡的。但是現在再看一下位置，卻發現只餘下被縫合過的痕跡。「那是因為你在與閃焰症抵抗的時候，產生了另一種抗體。」卡莉伸出手指著他的肩膀，「這不是任何人都會有的。只有強烈地不想離開這個世界，還有想要留在這裡的人才有機會獲得。而我們稱它為『吸血鬼』。」

 

「哈？」雖然卡莉跟他說明了一大堆，可是他現下卻只能如此回應。因為這些聽起來都是那麼的不科學（即便這個世界從來沒有科學過）！而且也跟WICKED告訴他們的不一樣。「沒人告訴過你不要信任那些傢伙嗎？」維特對此嗤之以鼻。紐特搖頭，湯馬士的直覺很厲害知道WICKED並不是什麼好東西所以他們盡力逃出去。只是湯馬士的直覺沒有想得那麼深入。

 

「很久沒有遇到這樣的菜鳥了，要教的東西可多著呢。」卡莉笑了笑，「一切等你之後逐漸習慣就沒問題了。」她站起身，紐特這才發現對方的相貌比他想像中要漂亮得多。而且，他覺得卡莉是一位耐看的女孩兒。

 

「嘿？菜鳥。你該不會是喜歡上卡莉吧？」在維特的詢問聲下，他才從恍神中恢復。維特顯然是誤會了些什麼，「我勸你還是別亂想了，卡莉可是我們老大的女朋友呢。」維特皺了皺鼻子，霎時間本來緊閉的門被打開。「喔說曹操曹操到，嗨老大。我們的小菜鳥醒來了。」

 

來者踩著沉穩的步伐，對方同樣是一名亞裔人。沒有自我介紹，就這樣開口見山。「有沒有覺得怎樣？」耳尖的他聽見卡莉幾不可聞的嘆息，亞裔女孩步向提問者道：「不要一來就像審犯似的。他才剛醒來還需要——」他打斷了卡莉的話，「我很好。」似乎是因為突然的打斷，卡莉愣了下。「那就好，現在該去吃飯補充體力了菜鳥。」然後打算離開，方才在這男人到來以後就再也沒有出聲的維特拍了他的肩。「來吧，去吃點好料。」卡莉和亞裔男子亦一同的離開。

 

紐特實在沒有辦法一時清晰地分析現在他所知的事情，只知道他不單沒有死成功還讓身體出現了另一種抗體。「覺得莫名其妙，是嗎？」卡莉本來跟亞裔男子走在前頭的，但似乎因為他自身的氣氛令她在意於是落後了幾步與他並肩，「不要緊的，我們都是如此過來。有什麼事情儘管問，大家人都很好。」紐特疑惑，「所以妳也曾經……？」

 

「曾經患有閃焰症嗎？」卡莉毫不在意地接續，「不。我不是，我是免疫人。但是——」卡莉指著前方的堅挺背影道，「他是，曾經還差點變成狂客。」瞧著那堅挺的寬背，紐特禁不住想像如果對方為狂客會是個怎樣的可怕景象。

 

他們所在的地方是是一條有著許多門的走廊，門上有著透明的玻璃足以讓經過的人看到裡面的狀況。紐特試圖從望進去卻發現裡面空無一人，只有簡單的傢具。「卡莉小姐，」他被糾正了叫法，「好吧卡莉。既然有這種……抗體，為何政府會不知情？」他還是不太相信眼前的一切，但是心臟的跳動告訴他也許並非是假的。

 

然而卡莉給了他一個意味深長的笑容作為回答，「他叫做歷克，是這個地方的老大。別看他的樣子是那樣但其實他人很溫柔、好相處，當然前題是你並不是一個比維特還要白痴的傢伙。」被用來作比較的維特不滿的嘿了聲。

 

在前頭領著走的歷克倏然停下，從口袋拿出了鑰匙插進匙孔。門打開以後，又是一個新世界。「Welcome to the City.」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 此文同時連載至LOFTER


End file.
